


Dialogo sul binario

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli occhi di sua madre [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Melancholy, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Harry ha visto suo figlio Severus partire con l'Espresso di Hogwarts. E decide che deve un'ultimo favore a Severus, ossia cercare di capirsi con i Malfoy.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Harry, LuciusPrompt: Il mondo che vorrei





	Dialogo sul binario

Dialogo sul binario  
  
Harry si voltò e guardò Lucius alle spalle di Draco. Guardò l'ex-compagno di scuola accompagnare Scorpius fino al treno. Potter raggiunse il Malfoy più grande. Schivò due maghe e tre ragazzini gli passarono dall'altro lato. Il fischio del treno coprì il brusio tutt'intorno. Harry afferrò il braccio di Lucius e lo strattonò. Lucius lo scostò, liberando il proprio braccio e arcuò le sopracciglia.  
"Tu cosa vuoi, feccia?" domandò. Harry si leccò le labbra, inspirò ed espirò.  
"Voglio sapere perché teneva in grande conto il signore oscuro" disse indurendo il tono. Lucius si voltò di scatto, il brusio gli rimbombava nelle orecchie. Si strinse il laccetto verde che gli teneva il codino.  
"Pensi di avere il diritto a rivolgerti così con me solo perché sei un po' cresciuto, ragazzino?" domandò. Le iridi verdi di Potter brillarono.  
"Voleva vendicarsi dei torti di mio padre come Severus? Ha anche lei sottovalutato la pazzia di quel malato e della sua degna compare Bellatrix?" chiese ringhiando. Lucius indietreggiò, si voltò e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la guancia.  
\- Cissa, dove sei? - si domandò.  
"Non mi fraintenda. Un uomo che se la prende con bambine di undici anni, anziani e elfi domestici mi fa solo schifo. Solo voglio sapere in nome di cosa si è fatto rovinare la vita. Lo devo al professor Piton che penso tenesse a lei". Aggiunse Harry. La sua voce rauca si alzò sopra il brusio di voci. Il treno si mise in moto con una serie di fischi. Lucius corrugò la fronte e socchiuse ritmicamente un occhio.  
"L'ho fatto per il mondo che vorrei. Dove i purosangue possano eccellere" sibilò. Harry abbassò il capo ed espirò.  
"Aspetterò il giorno in cui ammetterà la verità, perché penso che lei voglia bene alla sua famiglia" sussurrò. Si voltò e si allontanò.


End file.
